Fade To Black
by strandedthought
Summary: HohenheimxTrisha one-shot collection. 3: Like Father, Like Son: It's time for annual vaccinations, and someone's not happy. Slight spoilers for Hohenheim's past manga .
1. Fade To Black

I don't own FMA

Could be any verse

-:-:-:-

Light flickered across the walls as she made her way to the half open door at the end of the hall.

"It's late, come to bed."

Hohenheim looked over his shoulder at Trisha standing in the doorway in her lacy summer nightgown, her brown eyes shimmering with the glow of the candle, and smiled at her.

He opened his mouth to tell her it would be just another minute, but the candlelight flickered sending wild shadows across her face, and he noticed the candle she held was nearly burnt out.

Briefly, he wondered what time it was, and why she put up with him.

A coy grin flitted across her face as he met her at the door.

"What?" he asked, grinning back at her.

She blew out the stub of a candle in response.

"C'mon," she demanded, leading him away by the belt loop.

-:-:-:-

A.N. -Another piece written for fma fic contest on livejournal. The prompt for this one was candle. Finally got my hands on TrishaxHohenheim XD Thanks for reading!


	2. Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair

I don't own FMA

-.-.-.-.-

Hohenheim put down his book and watched as she sat perched on the edge of their bed pulling a brush through her wet hair.

Trisha stopped and looked over her shoulder at him…his gaze was quite distracting. "Finished already?" she asked, bewildered that he'd dusted off the three hundred pages of Amestrian history in the time it took her to put the boys to bed and shower.

He shook his head and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you wanted to get through with it tonight," she commented, not quite sure what to think of him actually putting a book down for a change.

"It can wait."

Trisha smiled over her shoulder at him and then went back to brushing her hair. Once she was satisfied she'd gotten out all the knots, she put the brush back on the bedside table and began to weave her hair into a braid.

"I thought you should leave it down tonight," he suggested.

Trisha schooled her face to obliviousness before turning to him—so that was why he was acting so strange. "And let it get all tangled and unruly?" she asked.

He shrugged, puffing his cheeks out into a defeated pout when her hands drifted back to the braid. She watched him watch her for a moment, nearly cracking a smirk at the intensity of his gaze. Turning away from him, she slowly pulled the braid apart until her hair was hanging down her back.

A grin spread across her face as his fingers ran through her damp hair. The bed creaked softly as he shifted and her skin tingled as his fingers skimmed her neck. She leaned back against him, feeling like a silly girl as her cheeks heated when his hand dipped into the neckline of her nightdress.

-.-.-.-.-

**A.N.** - Originally written for the prompt "**tangle**" at livejournal's fanfic_bakeoff. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: WargishBoromirFan!


	3. Like Father, Like Son

Set Pre-Maga, very slight spoilers for Hohenheim's past. I don't own FMA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, I don't wanna!" Ed screamed as he turned tail and fled.

Trisha could help but sigh at his reaction.

"C'mon, Al," she cooed as she picked up the toddler.

"Got him," Hohenheim grunted.

Trisha had to bite back a laugh as Hohenheim strode into view, holding a kicking and wailing Ed by the ankle. Instead, she glowered at them.

Hohenheim gave her a weak smile and shrugged.

"Edward, it's not that bad. Daddy will get one, too."

Ed crossed his arms in disbelief. "Really?"

Hohenheim shuddered. Trisha raised an eyebrow and fixed him with a stare. He sighed and nodded.

"What about him?" Ed demanded, pointing to Al.

"Him, too."

Ed grinned triumphantly.

Hohenheim awkwardly turned the boy upright and planted him on the ground.

"Shoes."

Watching Ed disappear into his room, Trisha grinned in relief.

Hohenheim grunted and she looked in his direction. Her eyes widened at how pale he'd gotten. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" His eyes focused on her as the back of her hand brushed his forehead.

"Are you getting sick?" she asked, not quite sure if he could get sick.

"Just remembered something," he mumbled, shaking his head.

She wanted to ask him more, but Ed had joined them in the hall. "I'm ready," Ed declared, his chest puffed out as he marched ahead of them to the stairs. She gave a wistful smile as she noticed his shoes were on the wrong feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"No! No! No!" Ed screamed, backing away as he saw the needle in Urey's hand.

Urey grimaced, remembering the last time the boy had needed a shot.

"It'll just be a little pinch," Trisha reassured him.

Ed shook his head.

"Daddy'll go first."

Urey's eyes widened in surprise. If there was one thing he knew about Hohenheim, it was that the man hated shots just as much as his son did. "Really?"

Hohenheim nodded.

"On the hip then?"

He nodded again, a flash of the crudely fashioned needle that had delved into his arm to collect blood floated through his mind.

Ed stilled as Hohenheim lowered his pants enough for Urey stick him with the needle.

"Didn't feel a thing," Hohenheim said as he pulled his pants back up.

"You next," Trisha told Ed.

"Nuh-uh. Al first," he demanded.

Trisha sighed, but nodded in agreement.

Ed scowled when Al didn't even flinch at the shot.

Urey produced a lollipop from his coat for Al.

Ed puffed out his cheeks and pulled down his pants.

"Just like you're dad, eh?" Urey mused as he took full advantage of the boy's co-operation.

Ed yelped, but kept still.

"All done," Urey told him as he ruffled his hair.

Ed turned around and looked up him expectantly.

Urey grinned and pulled another lollipop from his pocket. He didn't miss the silent 'thank you' Trisha was mouthing to Hohenheim, and he grinned to himself as he dug in his pocket. "One for you, too," he said through a smirk as he handed Hohenheim a lollipop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A.N.:** There's a chance of a continuation. Written for the prompt "Pinch" at fma_fic_contest on livejournal. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: WargishBoromirFan


End file.
